zenescopeentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
News:Contents
' ' and ' '. Today is , . New Release ZENESCOPE Releases Horror In "THE THEATER" Posted: Tuesday, July 12, 2011 Posted By: Robert Tacopina Comic book and graphic novel publisher, Zenescope Entertainment, has announced plans to release a brand new horror series, entitled THE THEATER, this September. The upcoming series is written by Zenescope's Raven Gregory (The Dream Eater Saga, Wonderland, FLY, The Waking) with interior art by Martin Montiel (The Darkness, Tales From Wonderland) and includes cover art by some of the hottest artists in the industry today including Artgerm, Tyler Kirkham, Eric Basaldua, Nei Ruffino and others. THE THEATER is the story of an old-fashioned movie theater which holds a dark secret that threatens the lives of those who dare enter it. And when an unsuspecting couple decides to visit the old movie house to watch some horror films, they soon find that something full of horror is also watching them. "This is the horror series I wanted to tell my whole life. I don't think anything like this has ever been done before and I can't wait for people to experience it." says series creator Raven Gregory. "Raven struck gold with this story. So much so, we're really keeping hush on the details so that readers get the full impact once the series debuts," said Zenescope President, Joe Brusha. "Having worked with Raven these past five years, I've watched him mature as a writer and a person." said Editor-in-Chief Ralph Tedesco "I think it's the personal touch he puts in each story he writes that really connects with readers. Raven is at his very best right now and if FLY didn't already prove that, this series will." With the series set to debut this September, advance reviews on the new series have been excellent. “Get your popcorn ready.” -- Brian Truitt , USA TODAY “Creepy, psychologically unsettling and the very definition of a great horror comic. It's like a mainline of fear right to the soul.” --Jeff Marsick, Newsarama "THE THEATER is at once a call back to the horror anthologies of old and something completely new. Meshing all the classic elements of horror and injecting it with a little heart, The Theater is a testament to the creators' understanding of what makes a story terrifying." --Joey Esposito, IGN The Theater #1 is currently available for pre-order in Diamond's July Previews catalog. Zenescope can be found on the web at www.zenescope.com, www.facebook.com/Zenescope and on Twitter @Zenescope Remembering Al Rio by David Campiti It’s not a dream, not a hoax, not an imaginary story: Brazil-based “good girl artist” Al Rio has passed away this morning, 01/31/12, an apparent suicide by hanging. Al Rio, born Alvaro Araújo Lourenço do Rio on 05/19/62, was raised in Fortaleza, in the northeast of Brazil. Al began his career in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, as an artist in the early ’90s, illustrating books for a local English School. After working as animation director at this same company, Al became an animator in Brazil for Disney, working on such properties as the syndicated Aladdin animated series. Upon joining the comics-centric international art agency Glass House Graphics in the mid-’90s, Al began working for DC Comics, though his “big break” came from succeeding J. Scott Campbell on Wildstorm’s Gen 13. From there, Al, best known for his versatility and his ability of drawing some of the sexiest women in comics, went on to draw for Marvel, Vertigo Press, Dark Horse, Chaos! Comics, Avatar Press, Crossgen, Zenescope, Image, and more — drawing titles such as his own series Exposure, as well as Captain America, DV8, Voodoo, Purgatori, Lady Death, X-Men, New Mutants, Spider-Man, Vampirella, and Star Wars, among many others. At the time of his death, Al Rio was nearing completion of Fever Moon, a graphic novel for Random House (Del Rey), written by best-selling authors Karen Marie Moning and David Lawrence, for release this summer. His Exposure property, which Al proudly claimed was “the sexiest supernatural story ever,” has recently been serialized on exposure.keenspot.com, and a campaign for a hardcover collection of Exposure was launched days ago on Kickstarter. (Contributions beyond printing/production costs will be donated to Al Rio’s family.) A major fan of science-fiction, he working on a book collecting all the aliens, spaceships, alien worlds and all sci-fi material he has created over the years; Al was also in the midst of creating two more books — Al Rio’s How To Draw Girls and a definitive coffee table book of his paintings, illustrations and sketches, The Sexy Art of Al Rio. A great artist, Al Rio was also a great person, tutoring art students and donating art to worthy causes. Al leaves behind three children: Rene, Adrielle, and Isabel, and his wife Zilda. His funeral will be held on Wednesday, February 1st, on Cemitério São João Batista, in Fortaleza, Brazil. “Few could draw as well, adapting to so many styles so effortlessly, as Al Rio,” said David Campiti, his agent of many years. “We’d gotten together several weeks ago and were working hard on his projects, so news of his death came as quite a shock. He was a long-time friend whose art was a great joy to me and even inspired my wife’s drawing career. Generous and humble, he’ll be deeply missed.” Contributions may be made to his family on his behalf through Kickstarter, and condolences may be sent to his family through terry@alrioart.com and David@glasshousegraphics.com. Category:Framework